


时光倒流二十年

by phoenix727



Category: Eason Chan
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Castrate, Cock Cage, Discrimination, Humiliation, M/M, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, school bullying, 校园霸凌预警, 童车预警, 阉割预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727
Summary: 多么妒忌你昨日同过的窗早些看着你美丽模样对你天真的赞赏
Kudos: 4





	时光倒流二十年

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️校园霸凌  
> ⚠️阉割  
> ⚠️童车  
> ⚠️Rape/Non-con

“Hi，现在能不能去上厕所啊？”  
Eason怯生生地问道。  
他刚来这个学校，不知道规矩。现在已经熄灯了，他担心宵禁。  
“你想去就去咯。”  
这个回答并不能让他安心，可是黑人室友的语气已经很不耐烦了。  
“我，我怕不符合规矩，现在已经熄灯了，可以出去吗？”  
“Fuck，你这人怎么这么烦？让不让人睡觉了！”  
“对不起。”  
Eason不敢再问，也不敢出去，尿意越来越浓烈，他只能夹着被子憋着。  
“唔……”  
“胆小鬼，我带你去吧。”  
Derek将Eason从床上拽起来，拖着他出了门。  
Eason被拖行的有些踉跄，还不忘对室友说谢谢，用软糯糯的声音。  
“要我帮你脱裤子吗？”  
“不用，不用。”  
但是Derek一把拽下了他的裤子，连同内裤一起。他黝黑的手和Eason细小白嫩的性器形成了鲜明的对比，仿佛用力一捏就会捏断。  
“尿吧。”  
“我自己来吧。”  
Eason感觉到他的室友有些不怀好意，他本来就怕黑人，现在更是害怕。  
“嗷！”  
他的性器被重重地捏了一下，那可是全身最敏感的部位。  
他回头挥拳，却被Derek轻易的用一只手接住，另一只手猛击他的腹部。Eason的身体一下子软了下来，甚至忘记了怎么呼吸。  
“尿啊！你不是一直吵着要尿吗！”  
又是一记重拳在腹部，Eason控制不住尿了出来，可是他根本没有对着便池，尿液淅淅沥沥的洒在地上。  
Derek又脱下Eason的衬衫扔在地上。  
“自己想办法清理干净，否则明天被查到，你可要小心点。”  
说着他脚踩着衣服在地上拖了一下，然后走了。  
Eason不知道自己是如何一边担心着有人来，一边用衣服当抹布擦干净了厕所的地，然后又光着身子回到了宿舍。

“哟，小臭佬回来了。不穿衣服勾引谁呢？”  
Derek用折叠的皮带勾起他的下巴。  
“我回来拿衣服穿。”  
Eason拨开了冰冷的皮带。  
“屁股撅起来！不然，我可以让你穿一件扔一件，最后你就光着身子去上课吧！”  
皮带结结实实的打在他背部，让他忍不住弯腰。  
“没错，手撑在床上，屁股再翘一点。”  
Derek故技重施的扒下Eason的裤子，右手捏了一把白白嫩嫩的屁股。  
“婊子养的，真是个服侍男人的好屁股。”  
他手指沾了自己的口水，摸向臀缝间那个粉色的一缩一缩的小洞。  
“唔…”  
第一次被异物插入后穴，Eason难受的想哭。  
“操，比处女的逼还紧，吸我的手指吸的那么用力。”  
Derek可不会管承受能力，快速的增加到三个手指，扩张到一定程度，就从裤裆掏出早就勃起的又黑又长的性器，毫不怜悯的捅进去。  
“啊！”  
“给我闭嘴！敢尖叫我抽烂你屁眼！”  
Derek从地上捡起内裤粗暴的塞进Eason嘴里，他可不想被老师发现。  
“叫的跟贞洁烈女似的，一会就让你原形毕露，小骚货。”  
Derek找到了那一点小突起，不断用龟头去摩擦。  
Eason的呻吟明显从痛苦变成了另一种声音，极乐。  
Derek却在Eason快要射的时候堵住了他的顶端。  
“唔～唔～”  
Eason眼神中满是哀求。  
“小骚货，以后听话吗？”  
Eason迫不及待的点头。  
“签字。”  
Derek早有准备，拿出一张写满条款的纸和笔放在桌上，继续撩拨着Eason的性器。  
等到Eason潦草的签下名字，Derek才松开手，一小股白色的液体射在地上。  
“看见了吗，你就是被人捅屁眼都能射的小骚货。”  
Derek拔出自己的肉棒，让Eason面对着它。  
“张嘴。”  
但是Eason紧闭着嘴唇，Derek的精液射了他满脸。  
“很好，很好，敢不听话…”  
Derek从他的柜子里拿出麻绳，将Eason的手绑在背后，脚也并拢绑好，又将他摁着跪在地上，脖子用麻绳和床的一根横梁固定在一起，最后用内裤塞进他的嘴。  
“很晚了，没兴趣再和你搞。你今晚就跪在地上好好反省吧，要是明天早上我看到你睡着了，我抽烂你的屁股！”

Eason跪了十几分钟就痛的受不了，可是他发不出任何声音。粘稠的精液糊在他脸上很难受，眼睛都有些睁不开，鼻子里满是腥膻味。  
到了后半夜，疼痛都麻木了，他有些困了。可是他又想起恶霸的警告，如果他睡着了，是真的会被抽烂屁股吧……  
他开始委屈的哭泣，在异国他乡的第一个晚上，就被别人欺负，他还要在这里过好几年。可是他要在这里好好学习，才不辜负爸爸的期望。  
他迷迷糊糊的睡着了，直到一些小动静将他惊醒。Derek醒了，正在穿衣服。  
“还醒着？不错。”  
Derek揉了揉Eason的头发，将所有的绳索都解开，把他从地上扶起来。  
“收拾收拾，快上课了。”  
Eason心中有些欣喜逃过一劫，他正起身去打水洗脸，麻木的双腿让他跌坐回床上。  
“真是麻烦的小鸡仔，这名字不错，以后你的名字就是小鸡仔了，谁让你的鸡那么小，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。坐着，我去打水。”  
Eason本想反驳，又被最后一句话噎着了，静静坐在原地。  
Derek打水回来，用毛巾沾水擦干净Eason的脸，又检查了被绑过的地方，有些红痕，但是现在是冬天可以用衣服遮住。

课堂上两人相安无事，Derek个子高，坐在最后一排，Eason坐在第一排，隔着很远。  
下课后，Derek朝Eason勾了勾手。Eason迟疑了一会儿还是走了过去，大庭广众之下，Derek应该不敢做什么吧。  
“去厕所把内裤脱下来给我。”  
“什么？”  
“听不懂英语吗，小鸡仔？我不说第二遍。如果你想被当众脱下内裤，那你就继续留在这好了。”  
Eason只能去了厕所，做贼一样的找了一个隔间进去反锁门，把内裤脱掉攥在手里。下体直接和外裤摩擦的感觉很难受，又带着一丝快感。  
“给你。”  
“嘿，那是什么？”  
同样坐在最后一排的同学问道。  
Derek提着内裤的一角抖了抖，让它舒展开。  
“小鸡仔的内裤。”  
站在两人中间的Eason涨的脸通红，恨不得有个地缝钻进去。  
“小鸡仔？可以啊，Derek，下手这么快！”  
Derek将内裤抛给旁边的Karry，Karry提着内裤，晃来晃去。  
“跪下，小鸡仔。用嘴咬到你的内裤，就还给你。”  
“我不要了！”  
Eason愤怒的回到自己的座位上。  
“哧～还挺有脾气，没驯好啊，Derek！”  
Karry将内裤随手丢在教室后部的空地上，来往的人很快就看见了。  
“呀，这里怎么会有一条内裤？”  
Karry围过去，捡起内裤。  
“不知道是哪个小骚货不想穿内裤，还破坏班级卫生。”  
“大哥，不如把那几个都叫到厕所检查一遍？”  
“别忘了叫上新来的。”

午休的时候，Eason被几个高大的男同学请到了厕所，里面已经跪了一排人，周围被几个高年级同学把守着。  
“小鸡仔，跪在那里。”  
Derek指了指地。  
Karry提着一条内裤，站在跪着的一排人前面。  
“瞧瞧我见到了什么，一条内裤，我倒要看看，是哪个小骚货不想穿内裤，我可以满足你的欲望…脱裤子！”  
其他人都迅速脱下裤子，只有Eason手搭着裤边不肯动。  
“脱啊！”  
一个高年级同学靠近了他，Eason只好脱下裤子，露出小小的性器——没有内裤。  
其他几个受害者都鄙视的看着他，这对他们根本就是无妄之灾。  
“你们可以走了。小鸡仔，你可真是名副其实的小。”  
“唔！”  
Karry一脚踢在那白净的性器上。  
两个壮汉把他架起来，他的腿无助地扑腾着，被两人掰开，露出中间粉嫩的小洞。  
“我对屁眼可没兴趣，还是被用过的屁眼。赏给你们了！”  
Derek用手撸硬了就往里面捅，这第二次和昨晚开苞那次比起来毫不逊色，小屁眼还是那么紧实的吞吐着他的肉棒。  
其他人也不闲着，有人玩弄着Eason的小鸡，有人掰开他的嘴，用肉棒狠狠操弄，还有人用手指甲掐他粉色的小奶头。  
“小鸡仔，你身体的每一个部位都是我们的玩具，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
Derek在猖狂的笑声中射在他身体里，又拿了一个肛塞堵上。  
“不许漏出来，放学后我检查。啧啧啧，小鸡仔，肚子里装满我的种子，你会不会怀孕啊！”  
Derek拍了拍他的小肚子，开玩笑的说道。  
“不要！不要！”  
“小黄猪，好好舔哥哥的肉棒！”  
高年级学生发育的成熟，粗大的肉棒塞满他的嘴让他说不出话来。

下午的课上Eason如坐针毡，后穴塞着的肛塞让他怎么坐都难受，还要担心里面到液体漏出来。  
课间休息的时候，Derek又向他走来，他害怕的缩着身子。  
“给你，你没吃午饭肚子饿了吧。”  
Derek扔下一根巧克力棒就走了，Eason打量了一会儿，还是把它吃了。

放学后，Eason被驱赶着走向校园的偏僻角落。这所寄宿学校在郊外，占地面积很大，偏僻的地方真的是荒无人烟。  
“脱衣服。”  
“你疯了，这是在室外！”  
“脱！”  
Derek拍了他的屁股，力气很大，Eason知道自己打不过他。这荒山野岭的地方，对方不会杀人灭口吧？Eason怂怂的脱下衣服，抱在怀中。  
“衣服放地上，遛狗开始了，跟好我，走丢了我可不管。”  
Derek吹了声口哨，真的有一只小野狗过来了。  
“好好学学它，趴下！”  
Derek用Eason刚刚脱下的皮带抽了他的臀部。  
“唔…”  
Eason趴在地上，杂草丛生的土地刺痛了他的皮肤。  
Derek向前走着，野狗亦步亦趋的跟着，仿佛要丢下Eason。  
“等等我！”  
Eason跑过去，他的衣服还在Derek手中呢。  
“啪！啪！啪！”  
快速有力的三次鞭打，又将他打趴在地上。  
“我说过，趴下。”  
Eason委屈的在草地上爬着向前走，草根和小石子在他的膝盖上留下印记。  
“什么时候能回去，我想上厕所了。”  
“憋着。”  
小野狗路过一棵树时很兴奋的在上面留下了标记，Eason突然觉得有些不妙。  
“小鸡仔，你不是说要上厕所没？看到示范了吧？”  
“不要，求你了Derek！”  
Eason蹭着Derek的裤腿，却不敢直接站起身来，被打怕了。但他迎来的是更多的鞭打，，整个屁股都火辣辣的疼。  
“抬腿！不然接下来打的就不是屁股了，我看你的小鸡就很欠揍。”  
Eason颤巍巍地抬起右腿，性器暴露出来被风吹着有点冷，一股淡黄液体射在树干上四处飞溅。  
Derek的手色情的擦去了他顶端残留的液体，用它做润滑液将手指顶入他紧闭的后穴。上午刚被使用过的后穴还充着血红红的，这会儿敏感得很。  
“啊～”  
Derek拔出了肛塞，让那浑浊的精液流干净。  
“很舒服吧，就是这里，你的骚点。”  
Derek用指甲划过前列腺的位置，Eason眼泪汪汪的软倒在地上，下体硬梆梆顶着草地。  
“小骚货，硬的不行了啊？那么想被我操吗？”  
“唔～不是！”  
“那就是不想了？那我养你这小鸡仔有何用？”  
Derek干脆的将手指拔出，招呼着小野狗走了。  
“别走！”  
Derek充耳不闻。  
Eason涨红了脸，还是张口喊出：  
“别走，请狠狠操我。”  
Derek转身回来，站在他前面俯视着他。  
“看来你知道自己的作用了？”  
Eason看见他抚摸着皮带的手。  
“请…请操我，我是用来挨操的小鸡仔。”  
“连邀请都不会，转过去，自己用手扒开屁眼再说一遍。”  
Eason用两只手竭力掰开两片臀瓣，中间的粉嫩小洞轻微打开着，凉凉的空气顺着洞口灌进去。  
“请操我吧。”  
“你应该叫我主人，而且，你的声音太轻我听不见。”  
Eason觉得胯下那物都硬的发疼了，越是被这样对待，他胯下就越涨，只希望得到粗糙双手的爱抚。  
“请主人操我！狠狠操我！”  
“不错。”  
Derek早已做好准备，脱下裤子就直接将肉刃捅进去，操开那紧致的甬道。两只手也不忘拽着Eason左右两个奶头，那力度就像要把它揪下来。  
Eason被大力冲撞的站不稳，两只手紧抱着树干，这样他的性器就得不到抚慰了。  
“Derek…主人，摸摸它吧！”  
“摸摸哪里？你不说清楚，主人怎么知道呢？”  
Derek装作不懂，只是用力碾过甬道里那一点小突起。  
“啊！是鸡巴，摸摸小鸡仔的小鸡巴！”  
“小鸡仔真可爱，真不想让它长大。”  
Derek用手套弄着他的包皮上下滑动，露出浅红色的龟头，用粗糙的指肚划过顶端，猝不及防被射了一手。  
“一摸就射，小鸡仔还需练习啊。”  
Derek加速操弄着他的身体，囊袋与臀部快速的击打，发出淫靡的撞击声。他快速从后穴拔出性器，把Eason转过身正对着他，摁跪在地上。  
“张嘴！”  
他不等Eason有所反应就双手捏住脸颊，上下用力掰开，将性器戳在柔软的舌根部，射出的液体一部分直接进了食管，另一部分留在口腔里。  
Derek抽出性器后捂住了Eason的嘴，又捏住他的鼻子。  
“乖乖咽下去，主人的精华好吃吗？”  
Eason慌乱的点着头，脸憋的通红。

两人回到宿舍时已经晚上七点半了，晚自习已经开始了半小时。  
“Eason，你为什么迟到？”  
Eason不明白为什么严肃的晚自习老师只叫他一个人。  
“可是Derek也迟到了，老师！”  
“为什么迟到！没让你管别人，我问你！”  
“我…晚饭吃的时间长了，老师。”  
“晚自习结束到惩戒室来。”

“根据规定，惩罚将分为两部分，首先我将用教鞭抽打你30次，然后你将被罚跪30分钟并写一篇检讨。受罚的时候你必须脱去衣服，躺在床上用手抱住大腿。现在，脱衣服吧。”  
面对的是学校的老师，Eason快速脱下所有衣服，按要求抱住双腿。  
负责惩罚的Tom老师把他绑住固定，然后就看见了，两条白皙大腿中间的，红肿突出的小菊穴。一看就是刚被人使用过的样子，之前吃晚饭迟到的借口就是编的。  
“真是淫荡的黄皮猪啊，被人操的连上课时间都忘了。”  
成年人的大手覆盖着Eason的后穴和囊袋。  
“我不是！”  
“不许顶嘴！”  
教鞭无情的抽在红肿的穴口。  
“啊！！”  
这一鞭比Eason之前挨过的全部的抽打都痛苦，他的后穴撕裂般的疼痛。  
“我错了，我不顶嘴，老师！别打了！”  
“打不打不是你说了算，我认为，你淫荡的屁眼需要教训，才不会时刻勾引别的同学。”  
Tom老师每鞭打一次，都会用大手揉揉那嫩穴，有时候还不经意的把手指捅进去，他说这样能让受罚者充分体验每一次鞭打的痛苦。  
打完的时候Eason已经哭的上气不接下气，用小手捂着屁屁，仿佛怕老师再动手。  
“去那张桌子前面跪好写检讨，就写，你为什么迟到，你做了什么，别想着耍滑头编些理由来骗我，我们都知道，你是因为挨操才迟到的。写满一张纸，看在你是留学生的份上，每个语法错误抽十下手心。”

Eason不敢糊弄老师，老老实实的写下今天发生的一切，当然也是希望老师能惩罚一下那无法无天的校霸。  
“老师，我写好了。”  
“念。”  
“下课后，Derek带我去了偏僻的郊外，逼我脱下衣服，和一条小野狗一起遛狗。他逼我像狗一样在地上爬。中途，那只狗在树上做了标记，他又逼我学。”  
“学什么？说清楚！”  
“学…学狗撒尿的姿势。”  
“继续啊！”  
“然后Derek操了我，之后我们去吃了晚饭，所以迟到了。”  
“一个语法错误，连被动语态都不会吗？再加上我刚纠正的那里，就打二十下手心吧。伸手！”  
Eason瑟缩的伸出左手，手指蜷缩着。  
“啦，你可以一直缩着，但是打在手指上的是不会算数的。”  
Tom拿着一把长长的钢戒尺，狠狠一挥。Eason的手心先是变白，然后起了一条红愣子。  
“老师，轻点…”  
“不行，要让你长点记性。”  
“啊啊啊！我的手要断了。”  
“啊！我的手指！”  
手指肉少，Tom不会因为他握着手指就不下手，戒尺几乎直接打在手指骨上，不打断不罢休。Eason急忙乖乖的把手心摊开，露出已经被打的青紫的伤痕。

“疼吗？”  
打完戒尺后，Tom捧着Eason的手看似嘘寒问暖，他的手悄悄下移，抚上了Eason小巧的下体。  
“别碰我！”  
“粉色的小鸡巴，听说你叫小鸡仔？可不能名不副实啊。”  
Tom拿出了一个小小的贞操锁，费力的将Eason的性器塞进去锁好，因为这尺寸偏小了。这不是一个全封闭的锁，只是一圈圈铁环勒着柱身。

### 几年后

 ** _预警：阉割_**  
“很想解开这个锁？嗯？”  
“嗯，求你了，我要上大学了，我们都不在一起了……”  
几个人将Eason固定在一个椅子上，手脚都捆死，一点都动弹不得。他的嘴里还被塞了一块破抹布，裸露的下体被摸了凉凉的液体。  
Eason有一种不祥的预感。  
“嘿，你有把握吧？”  
“放心，弄不死他。”  
Derek拿着一把手术刀，轻轻在囊袋中间划了一刀。  
“唔！”  
Derek粗暴扯开囊袋，戴着手套去掏里面的东西，不止掏出两个血淋淋的蛋，蛋上还连着一些纠缠的血管和精管，血大量从伤口涌出。这难不倒Derek，他将伤口缝合好，原本饱满的囊袋现在只剩了一层干瘪的皮。  
Eason的奋力挣扎被摁的死死的，他只觉得有人在他肚子里挖内脏一样的疼，直到Derek拎着两个滴血的蛋在他眼前摇晃，他才意识到，自己被阉了。  
失去了蛋蛋的固定后，那个金属锁很轻易的滑落了，可是它的作用被永久延续下去。  
Eason当场疼晕过去，等他醒来的时候，人已经在宿舍了。他慌张的摸自己两腿之间，没有，只剩一根肉棒，卵蛋被骟的伤口都愈合了。

**Author's Note:**

> 已完结 不想写了


End file.
